kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Maurice Cole
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |eyes = Emerald-Green |hair = Light-Blond |unusual features = Long fake eyelashes |affiliation = Scarlet Fox |previous affiliation = |occupation = Student at Weston College |previous occupation = Prefect's Fag of the Red HouseKuroshitsuji manga, chapter 71 page 33 |base of operations = Weston College |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 69 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Maurice Cole is a senior student at Weston College and the Prefect's Fag of the Red House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, Page 21 He is placed in the Scarlet Fox dormitory due to his gentility.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 21 Appearance Maurice Cole is a young man with a refined outlook. He has thick locks of curly golden hair and notably long eyelashes around emerald green eyes. Maurice is renowned as the most handsome boy in Weston College, but, it is discovered by Prince Soma during Chapter 71 that he resorts to makeup to earn this status. He dresses in a suit and tie, as part of his school uniform, along with a rose fastened onto the collar of his coat to reflect his position as a Prefect's Fag of the Scarlet Fox dormitory. He also dons a Scarlet Fox badge on the front of his coat to indicate his occupation as a student. Personality When addressing others, particularly his superior, Edgar Redmond, Maurice appears convivial and polite. He offers to pour tea for Edgar and accepts his compliments graciously.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 11 Maurice is namely complaisant as he seeks to please Edgar, as shown when he attends to the cricket tournament to cheer him on.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 11 Additionally, Maurice disperses joy and enthusiasm when exchanging pleasantries with others.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 24 Ciel Phantomhive has described Maurice's attitude as 'unhesitating' and 'relaxed'.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 3 However, Maurice dislikes hard work, and hence, he resorts to using dirty methods, such as beguiling others to do his tasks for him, in order to complete them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, pages 2-3 He is envious of people who excel,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 34 and undertakes dishonest practices to suppress them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 32 For instance, he purposely tells Ciel the wrong time to meet up with the prefects so that they will be angered, but does not admit to that act.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 24He also uses violence on Ciel when the latter confronts him, when faced with evidence of his schemes. It is later revealed that Maurice is the younger brother of his family, and will not inherit a title. As such, he wants to become Prefect of Red House, and uses the others to get close to Redmond and earn his trust. He is seen as cold and calculating, and is similar to Ciel, as stated by Soma. He is clearly devastated when Redmond cancels their relationship in Chapter 71. Manga's Synopsis Public School Arc At the Swan Gazebo, Maurice Cole offers another cup of tea for his prefect, Edgar Redmond. After doing so, Edgar praises the quality of his tea, and Maurice is delighted.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 11 The prefects then compliment how exceptional Ciel Phantomhive is with his work and decide that he should visit them the following day at 2 p.m.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 12-19 Maurice cheerily volunteers to tell Ciel about the invitation to the Swan Gazebo himself and relay the information, but deliberately tells Ciel to come at 4 p.m.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 19-24 As a result, Ciel arrives two hours later than the appointed time, which exasperates the prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 31 He states that he was told to come at 4 p.m., but Maurice intervenes, saying that he had informed Ciel to come at 2 p.m.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 32 Later, Sebastian Michaelis tails Maurice to analyze his activity patterns and discovers that he uses other students to finish his own duties.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 6 Afterwards, Maurice would present the work to Edgar and claim credit for it.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 7 Sebastian is able to conclude that a number of four students have fallen victim to Maurice's deception, and that he essentially leaves all of his Fag work for others to complete, as indicated when Maurice has allegedly prepared a complex meal in a short length of time, in spite of the fact that should have required hours to make.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 15 In Chapter 71, Maurice is confronted by Ciel, who presents him with evidence of his using others to do his fag duties. Maurice calls in a group of boys, and, after burning the evidence, in the form of cards with instructions to other boys written on them, orders them to take off Ciel`s clothes. Maurice prepares a camera, however, Ciel calls for help. Greenhill and Bluer arrive, and Ciel reveals to Maurice that all the paintings in the room where the confrontation took place had wires behind them, leading to gramophones in the Swan Gazebo. Redmond had been listening to the whole incident, and relieves Maurice of his duties as a fag. Maurice breaks down, and Ciel tells Maurice that he feels he should be honest with the other boys, and has `started` by ordering Sebastian to distribute pictures from the school roof of Maurice putting make-up on. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Public School Arc